A mechanism is disclosed that can be applied to the sports fitness, machinery, automotive, aerospace, oceanography, toy and hobby, electrical or other varied industries that causes an inverted gyroscopic effect. Magnets have been used in various rotational configurations and gyroscopes have been implemented in various inventions. All other similar prior art devices are known to Applicant, but does not use the unique configuration disclosed and claimed in this application.
The mechanism of this disclosure relies on round magnets (or an alternative modification that imitates round magnets) and their property that when magnetically attached tangentally and parallel to their axis of symmetry (in the direction of the polarity), as will be described so that their poles are pointed in opposite directions, they counter-rotate freely when their structural frame is tilted or turned or either magnet is moved, but resist twisting on their respective axes. When one of the magnets (referred to herein as the “Inner Magnet”) is arranged so that its rotational circumference is less than another (the “Outer Magnet”) and linear force (the “Mechanical Force”) is applied to either the Outer Magnet or the Inner Magnet, the system will exhibit the inverted gyroscopic effect provided the apparatus implements some element of structural give between, around or outside the two magnets (the “Mechanical Give”).